Harry Potter: Another Year at Hogwarts
by Hermione-the-Prefect
Summary: I just updated!!! Please read and Review!! Thanks!
1. Another Year Begins

Harry Potter  
  
It was a hot July day when Harry awoke that morning to Uncle Vernon's yelling. Harry rose at once, and drug downstairs rubbing his eyes. He went down into the living room and found Uncle Vernon fussing with an owl. Harry's heart sank, it was his O.W.L scores. Harry grabbed the parchment with his scores and ran back up to his room. "This is it Hedwig.my scores." He slowly opened the parchment...He was very surprised to find he passed all of his examinations and even got outstanding on a few. He felt much more happier with this news. "I did it Hedwig!!" Hedwig let out a soft coo. Harry sat on his bed and thought of how Sirus would be proud. His heart sank a bit, thinking about Sirius, and how much he loved him, and how the love was indeed returned. He thought for a very long time. He didn't stop till he felt his stomach give a very uncomfortable lurch in hunger. He noticed it was dark outside already, "I must of dozed off" he thought. What was for dinner he thought to himself, he sat down and found some lettuce, a piece of rough pork and a piece of moldy bread. He felt wonderful though, due to his great grades on his exams. He ate his dinner slowly and was grinning through the whole dinner. "What are you so happy about boy!" demanded Uncle Vernon. "I got my grades back from school." Replied Harry hastily. "I bet you failed everything, didn't you Potter." Said Dudley. "No, sorry Duds, I don't take after you." Replied Harry with a grin. "Don't you talk to him like that boy!" Screamed Uncle Vernon. "Well.." Said Vernon all purple faced. "Well what.." Replied Harry, staring at his empty plate. "How did you do at that blasted freak school?" Asked Vernon. "I did very well, thank you." Said Harry. No one said anything. "Well I am going to my room, thank you for this wonderful dinner." Said Harry and walked back up to this room. Harry took out some parchment and began writing to Ron, and Hermione. Just then Pig came and sat on Harry's window seal. "Hi there Pig" said Harry, and gave him an owl treat. It was letters from both Ron, and Hermione, they were both at the Burrow. Dear Harry, we just wanted to tell you that we both did very well on our O.W.L's, Hermione did especially well. We wanted to tell you that we will be there to pick you up tonight to bring you back to the burrow! Mum and Dad said it would be fine! See you tonight!" Ron & Hermione. Harry's heart filled with joy, and he began to pack immediately. Harry ran downstairs, "I will be leaving tonight, see you next summer." Said Harry and went back upstairs. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had no problems with him leaving anymore. So finally Harry was all packed and waited by his window for The Weasleys, and Hermione. Harry dozed off and started dreaming. He was in a dungeon, it was cold and damp. He heard laughing and screaming. He woke immediately. To his luck the car pulled up beside his window and he jumped in. "Hiya Harry!" said Ron beaming at him, Hermione next to him just as happy. "It's really great to see you all again!" Said Harry meaning every word. They arrived at the Burrow and they meet Ginny, and to his surprise Fred and George. "Hey there Potter!" said the twins gleefully. "Fred, George! How are you two! It is wonderful to see you!" Said Harry in shock. "We are excellent" said the twins in harmony. It was a clear night and Ron, Harry and the twins were outside flying around on their brooms, while Ginny and Hermione played with Crookshanks. "Well it looks like we will have our seeker back!" Said Ron with a smile. "I hope so." Said Harry. "you will be Harry" said Ginny. " I plan to be a chaser." Said Ginny beaming at him. Harry had not flown on his Firebolt in ages it felt like. It was great to be with his friends again. So that night they all settled in and fell fast asleep. Harry started dreaming. It was a very unusual dream. But nothing compared to his dreams last year. "WAKE UP!" Called Mrs.Weasley. "Come on kids! We have to go get your supplies, then head to you know where!" She said. They all dragged out of bed. Finally, time to travel with floo powder again. "Diagon Alley" they all called one at a time, disappearing to Diagon Alley. It was nice to be back in Diagon Alley. All the kids got what they needed for their year ahead of them. Then it was off to the order hideout. They arrived and were met by, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Snape. Harry wasn't exactly thrilled to see Snape, but none the less was very happy for term to be starting so shortly. This summer was defiantly a lot better than last years. He did not have to hide in bushes or listen to all the fussing with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. All the others were pleasant and it was great to be back. Though being here made Harry think of Sirius. Harry walked around as the others chatted about what had been going on. Harry slowly walked around the house, looking at all that was still there. Stopping to look at the old family tree. It was sad to think that the last Black had died. At least Harry knew that he died the way he wanted to, in battle. He had not really felt good about his death, till he really thought about what Hagrid said, about him dying the way he wanted. But Harry still could not help and feel guilt when he thought of his death. "You miss him terribly don't you Harry." He heard a calming voice behind him, it was Lupin. "Yes, I do." Said Harry as he looked down at his feet. "I was so scared that Voldemort was going to kill him, I had to go...But Voldemort knew I would, if I would have only listened to Hermione." Said Harry, a tear streaming down his face. "It's ok Harry, at least we know Sirius is safe now." Said Lupin in a reassuring voice. "Your right." Replied Harry, trying to end the conversation. "Come on, lets go have dinner." Said Lupin, breaking the silence. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, it was nice to have people who cared. Harry could feel Moody eyeing him all dinner. But he just looked at his plate and ate all that he could. They all thanked Mrs.Weasley and headed to their rooms. Harry lay in bed thinking about Sirius and what he was thinking right now. "I hope he's happy" Thought Harry. Harry stared at the ceiling till he felt his eyelids shut heavily and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. He was glad that he did not have any dreams, he was tired of that. "So are you excited Harry! Term starts tomorrow!" Said Ron, shoveling eggs onto his plate. Harry nodded. Ginny and Hermione were heated in their own discussion and Ron talked to Harry about quidditch and the classes for next year. Harry just nodded and agreed with everything Ron said. Night fell, and they all went up to bed, awaiting tomorrow's journey to Hogwarts. Harry thought how much nicer it would be with out Umbridge. That cheered him up a bit. But then he remembered that Sirius wouldn't be there to see him off, nor to see him again. But Harry tried to clear his mind before bed. Just before he feel asleep, he heard Lupin talking to Snape. "You have to teach him Snape!" Begged Lupin. Harry knew exactly what he was talking about. "Not after what he did Lupin, looking into my memories like that!" Replied Snape hastily. "He's a young teenager, what did you expect him to do." Argued Lupin. "Please Snape, this would mean a lot to Sirius and all of us." Replied Lupin. "All right, I guess I will continue his lessons." Answered Snape through clenched teeth. Oh great thought Harry, more lessons with Snape. The next morning he was waken abruptly by Ron who was telling him to get dressed. Harry pulled on his jeans and a sweater and hurried downstairs with his trunk and Hedwig. At least he would have Lupin, Tonks, and Moody there! That was nice. "11:45!" Cried Mr. Weasley! " Hurry, Hurry!" Cried Mr & Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed all her children including Harry and Hermione with a tear in her eye. Harry also hugged Tonks, and Lupin, and shook hands with Moody. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all headed towards the back. But Ron and Hermione had to leave, due to Prefect duty. So Harry was stuck with Ginny, and Neville. Which he did not mind. He thought about what Dumbledore had told him last term, about how the other boy could have been Neville. He wondered why it wasn't him. But he tried to clear his mind of that, when who else but Malfoy showed up in their cabin. "Hey there Potty" Said Malfoy. Harry didn't say anything. "I hope you know that I am not going to let you go easy this term, I will be watching you" Malfoy said with a smirk. "Ok Malfoy, you do that, I will be on my best behavior." Said Harry sarcastically. "Don't get an attitude with me Potter." Sneered Malfoy. "Ok Malfoy." Replied Harry, not really meaning what he said. Malfoy skulked off as usual. They were almost there, he could see the tops of the castle, he was home at last. Harry looked out the window till they came to a stop. He saw the horses, and remembered how they had came in handy last year. It was good to be back he thought. They all walked inside and sat down at their house tables, ready for dinner. Dumbledore made some announcements and the first years got sorted. So they all ate and headed up towards their dormitories. He spotted Cho, but did not even bother to say hello, he just kept walking. Ron, Hermione, and Harry took their usual seats by the fire and were silent for a while. Hermione was stroking Crookshanks and talking about how hard classes were going to be this year. Harry was only barely paying attention. He was looking at the fire, a part of him hoping Sirius would show up.. He stared for a long time before Ron said he was going to bed. Harry went up with him. He changed into his pajamas and fell fast asleep. He awoke the next morning quite early and got dressed. He went down to the common room, and he found Hermione sitting by the fire, planing out her schedule. Harry stood atop the steps watching her. He remembered last year, how she explained girls. He gazed at her, he thought to himself, "She is wonderful." He shook his head, and went down the stairs. "Good morning Harry!" Said Hermione happily. "Good morning Hermione." Harry replied. "Where's Ron?" She asked. "He is still asleep." Replied Harry. "Oh" Hermione said. "Do you want to head down for breakfast?" she asked. "Sure." So they headed down for breakfast, when Ron came up behind him. "Fine, just don't wait for poor little Ronnikins!" Said Ron with a smile. "We didn't want to wake you." Said Hermione. They went and set down, then their owls came with their schedules. "Yes!, no more potions for me" Cried Ron. Harry looked down at his, and found he would be taking O.W.L potions, "great" he thought to himself. "That's wonderful, I still have to take potions." Replied Harry. "Really?" asked Ron & Hermione. Harry nodded. He thought about last year, and how Mcgonagall was very stuck on helping him become an arur. "I am taking almost every class I took last year." Said Hermione proudly. The bell rang for first period, and Harry had potions. He walked into the class, luckily Hermione had it too, so they sat by each other. Unfortunately so did Malfoy, and basically every other Slytherin. Snape prowled the room, looking at his students, then glaring at Harry. "I will need to talk to you after class Mr. Potter." Said Snape sternly. "Yes sir." Replied Harry. "Directions are on the board, you know what to do." Said Snape and sat down at his desk. " I wonder what he needs to talk to you about." Whispered Hermione as she added in her slug shells. " I think its about more Occlumency lessons." Replied Harry, adding in his slug shells as well. Hermione nodded and went back to her potion. Snape started to walk around the room, his arms behind his back. "Very nice Malfoy. "10 points to Slytherin" Said Snape with a smirk. "That's.good, Miss. Granger." Snape said. Harry was feeling quite good about his potion, it was pretty close to what Hermione's looked like. "Thats..better Potter." Snape said through a clenched mouth. Then he did something he had never done before. "5 points to Gryffindor." He replied. Harry was shocked. His heart was pumping, and he was trying not to smile. "Thank you Professor." Said Harry in awe. Malfoy of course was in such a state of shock that he ruined his potion, making it send up sparks instead of send up green smoke. "tsk, tsk Mr. Malfoy." Replied Snape, but did not take any points away from Slytherin. They all took their potions up to Snape's desk to be graded and left at the sound of the bell, except Harry. Harry went up to Snape's desk. "You wanted to see me Professor." Asked Harry. "Yes Potter, I wanted to tell you that your Occlumency lessons will start again, Tuesdays, and Thursdays." "is that clear?" Snape said bluntly. "Yes sir" Replied Harry. "Thank you sir." Said Harry and ran out to Transfigurations. "It was what I thought, more lessons with Snape." Said Harry, taking a seat next to Ron. Hermione nodded, then gave her full attention to Professor Mcgonagall. 


	2. Bad Memories

McGonagall was teaching how to transfigure mice into matchboxes. Harry only half way paid attention the whole class, he was thinking about Occlumency. Harry only was able to get a matchbox with a tail and snout, and Ron was going in the same direction, but then of course Hermione did hers perfect, well at least on the 3rd or 4th time.  
  
So class was over and it was time for Care for Magical Creatures. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined their classmates around Hagrid's hut. Today Hagrid had some small, almost bunny looking creature. It was called a Peatry. It was not dangerous at all, in fact, it didn't do much. It was a very boring class period, but Harry could not tell Hagrid that.  
  
Then it was time for lunch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all crowded into the Great Hall for lunch. Ron and Harry stuffed their faces with chicken pies and bread. Hermione on the other hand was reading about wizarding history.  
  
"Come on Hermione, lay off! It's lunch.!" Said Ron in between bites. "I'm not very hungry" She replied, not taking her eyes off the book. "What do we have next?" Harry asked. "Divinations" replied Ron. Harry nodded and drank some pumpkin juice.  
  
Lunch was over so Harry and Ron made their way to the Divinations tower. Harry really despised this class because it never brought much good. Class was boring as usual and Harry dozed off, he awoke when Ron jabbed him in the side, "At least pretend you are trying to read your tea leaves" He said from the side of his mouth. Harry pretended to do so, making noises and stretching his neck to make it seem as if he was straining to see into the infinite.  
  
Finally class was over, but Harry had Occlumency with Snape. So Harry sat by the fire till it was time for him to go. He drug to Snape's office and knocked on the door. Snape flung the door open, "Get in Potter." He said swiftly. He once again put his wand to his head and retrieved memories that he did not wish Harry to see, and he placed them in the pensieve.  
  
"On the count of three.one, two, three." Snape cried Legilimens! Harry was with Neville as Neville dropped the Prophecy, He looked back and saw Sirius dying, he was crying "NO!, NO!" Lupin would not let him go. Harry felt the cold floor hit his knees as he fell. Harry got up and Snape did not say anything, he was very quiet. Harry was very quiet as well, he saw Sirius again, he was so close.  
  
"Lets go again Potter" Snape said quietly. "One, two three, Legilimens!" Snape cried once more. Harry saw Dobby bouncing on his bed, the car at the window. "no.no don't let him go further" Came the voice at the back of Harry's mind. Harry then saw Snape's office, he was standing up and Snape was rubbing his arm.  
  
Harry grinned inside, he must have done a jinx not knowing it. "That will be all tonight Potter" Snape said hastily. "You may go" He said. "Goodnight Sir." Harry replied and walked out to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were sitting by the fire. "Harry!, how did it go" Hermione asked, "Well, I saw..I saw." Harry looked down, "It was horrible as usual." He replied and went up to his dorm. Hermione looked at Ron, and they said their goodnights.  
  
Ron went up to the dorm, "you all right mate?" Ron asked. "I saw him die again Ron" Harry replied, putting his pajamas on. Ron did not say anything, he silently changed into his pajamas as well. Harry got in bed and stared at the ceiling. He finally dozed off into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
